The New Moon
by Tersa and Cavca
Summary: With Sohma dramatics and a romance long kept secret, two inner Sohmas will come from the background into the lives of those who forgot. Now they will be sent back to their childhood to find out who these girls are and just how important they really were.
1. Chapter One: Goodbye Sohma Estate

**The New Moon**

Disclaimer: All the basic characters you know and love are owned by, obviously, Natsuki Takaya, the beloved creator of Furuba. We simply own Kimi, Mika, Cho, Gina, all other original characters later revealed, and the plot along with all minor out of character changes added to fit the plot better (mind you, not many. We wouldn't want to kill the story, would we?). Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Goodbye Sohma Estate 

"Lord Akito," called a young lady as she walked briskly into the room. As she neared the throne-like front of the room, she kneeled down on one knee, bowing her head so she stared at the floor, her waist-long black hair falling in her face. She felt slightly awkward for wearing such casual and masculine attire as she was wearing something similar to a writer's kimono. "You summoned me, Akito-dono?"

"Ah, yes. You're here. What are you wearing?" Akito asked sitting up.

"Writer's kimono, sir."

"Well, you look like a long haired Shigure."

"With respect, sire, why did you call me here?"

"I have been informed that your mother was killed in a train wreck while she was in England on business, correct?"

"Yes, Lord. I received the news yesterday." Her eyes watered.

"Well, you don't seem too broken up about it."

"I have mourned and am beyond crying." She refused to cry more like it.

"Which, I assume, is why your kimono is water stained, but anyway, on with the point. Since your mother, who was rather useful to me, is now gone, the question becomes what do we do with you?"

The girl clamped her eyes shut in fear, then timidly asked, "Lord Akito, you're not going to erase my memories, are you?"

"I considered it, but that would be cruel. After all, it would be erasing your whole life, the knowledge of your parents, and who your father really was, now wouldn't it? No, Mika," he said gazing at the fair skinned girl in front of him, daring to utter her name for the first time. Suddenly, he was right in front of her. He lifted her chin in a surprisingly strong grip so they were forced to lock eyes. His cold black eyes bore into her crystal blue ones as if he were trying to get to her soul. A malevolent smile formed on his face before he spoke again. "no, I've got a much better plan for you."

* * *

"I have to give you a check up before you leave; Akito's orders," muttered a tall, thin man with pale skin and short black hair. Mika noticed that is left eye seemed glazed over as if it were watching something no one else could see. It took all she had not to grimace at the memory of what happened. She had been tending to Akito's meal right before he hit the poor doctor. She had watched it happen, the result being two things: she became terrified and hateful toward Akito, and she and the doctor became closer, as much as he tried to stop it from happening after Kana…….. 

"Hatori," Mika said in a barely audible whisper.

The medic stopped his observation and looked up at her from where he was kneeling, a bit worried. It had been a long time since she had called him 'Hatori'. It was usually 'Ha'ri' or 'Tori-kun'.

"Mika, are you alright? What did Akito do?" he asked in his normal calm monotone voice despite the worry in his eyes.

"He's having me move out," she said after a while. "He wants me to take the offer my friend made about moving in with her and her sister so he can use me to spy on Yuki and the others. He even wants me to gather information on this Tohru Honda everyone keeps talking about…. I'll never see you or Kagura or Haru-kun again…," she trailed off. There was obviously still fear in her voice from her visit to Akito.

"Of course you'll see me again. You have the same bronchial problems as Yuki. You'll have to come for a monthly physical. As for Kagura and Haru, Haru will be attending your school next year, and if you maintain your friendship with Kyou, you're bound to see Kagura. We all know how much she loves him."

Mika laughed slightly remembering how abusive Kagura could show love. The smile put Hatori at ease enough to continue his examination of her.

"All done," Hatori said moving back. "You've grown a bit. You're now 165.4 cm tall (5'5" for those of you who can't convert). You've grown almost two centimeters."

"Yay! " Mika liked when she grew taller. She didn't want to be too much shorter than Yuki and Kyou because she got made fun of by the other children that she was too short to play with her own cousins, however distant they may be, when they were younger. She looked over at Hatori with a wistful smile. He had become almost like a father to her since his accident, and he had certainly become one of her best friends, even if they were eleven years apart. She was going to miss seeing him everyday when she brought Akito his dinner up from the kitchens. "Goodbye, Ha'ri. Guess I'll see you in a month, eh?" She hopped off the stool she had been on and started toward the door. Suddenly, however, she was spun around to face Hatori. Then, without warning, he pulled her to him and hugged her. A moment later, in a large puff of smoke, Hatori changed into his jyuunishi counterpart, the 'dragon' seahorse.

"Oh, my God, Ha'ri. You hugged me," Mika gasped.

"You looked like you needed it," Hatori said squirming slightly.

"But you never hug anyone. You only let Kana hug you once, and that was an accident. You didn't have to do that." She pulled his coat over the twitching sea horse, preparing for when he turned back.

"Yes, but you've become very important to me as a dear friend, and you already knew about the secret." In another poof and smoke, Hatori appeared under his coat. Mika turned away while Hatori dressed.

"it's because I remind you of her, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Momiji once told me that the reason you're so nice to me is because my personality is like Kana's. I'm like her to you, aren't I?"

"No, no. I don't know why I'm so close to you, but I am; and while you do remind me slightly of Kana, that's not the only reason you're important to me." He stood up and took Mika's hands. "I must say that you're one of my favorite relatives."

"You are one of my best friends, Ha'ri. I guess I'll see you in a month or so, eh? Bye, Tori-sama." She smiled at him and left to pack away all of her things.

* * *

"Mika!" Came the call from a gorgeous lass with long strawberry blonde hair as she ran toward Mika. Her deep sapphire eyes and pale skin were accented by the black and crimson dress designed as if it were from the European Renaissance. Mika remembered her mother had brought it back for a birthday present to the blonde. 

"Kimi?" Mika asked a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

"What did Akito say? He's not going to erase your memories is he? God, my father says so few people in the family got their memories erased before Akito took over. That's terrible," Kimi rambled.

"Kimi, calm down. I get to keep my life intact, but…."

"What happened? What'd he say?"

"He's making me move in with Gina and Cho so I can spy on Yuki and Kyou for him."

"He's making you move! But-but, we've been living next door to each other all our lives. He can't do that!"

"Kimi, it really doesn't matter. Nothing can be done about it. Everyone knows that Akito's word is law. Don't worry, I'll be back once a month for my check up with Ha'ri. I'll be sure to visit everybody when I come."

"But we've never been away for more than a day. What's this going to be like being away from each other for so long?"

"I don't know. Right now, I've pretty much lost everything but yeah. Oh well." She hugged Kimi tightly to her. "I'm going to miss you, Kimi. I promise I'll be back, okay? You're my best friend, Kimi. I won't abandon you completely if I have any say in it. I **will** see you again," she said, still clutching her cousin.

"I'll miss you, Mika-chan."

"I'll miss you, too, Kimi-chan."

* * *

"Alright, you passed your entrance exams!" cried an ecstatic young man with long silver hair as he jumped up and down. His silvery green eyes shone with pride as he patted Mika on the shoulder. "That means you'll be going to school with Yuki! Oh, please do try to get him to speak with me." 

"Of course, Ayame. I'll do my best," Mika mumbled unsurely. Yuki had never listened to her much. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to help patch up the broken brotherhood.

"Oh, sweet maiden, thank you kindly," Ayame said in his musical voice before hugging her and poofing into the snake that he is. He curled up on her shoulder and around her neck.

"Ayame, you really should learn not to do that. It creeps most women out," said a tall man with short black hair who sat reading in a nearby chair, clothed in a writer's kimono looking almost exactly like the one Mika had worn the day prior.

"Oh, Shii-chan, What's wrong? It's not like Mika-chan doesn't know the secret of the zodiac," the silver snake said moving down the inside of Mika's arm.

"It's not so much that as it is-" Shigure started before he heard a thud against the wall behind him. "when you try to go down their shirts." He glanced above his book at the rather freaked-out-looking Mika as she stood in the same position as when she had released Ayame. Finally, she sighed and began moving again.

"Why must you two be such perverts and go after high school girls like all the other middle-aged men in the world?" she asked disgusted.

"I resent that!" yelled Shigure suddenly putting his book down. "I am not middle-age! And frankly, I'm hurt you said it."

"Fine," Mika sighed. "I'm sorry, but you haven't addressed my point."

"And I don't intend to, my dear. That middle-age crack was far too painful."

Mika sighed again. It was no use. Nothing she did would ever change Shigure or Ayame, and that was one thing for which she was eternally grateful. Despite their flaws and disturbing nature, they were the funnest of her cousins, and she loved them dearly.

"But congratulations on passing your exams, Mika-chan," Shigure said, once again turning to his book.

"Oh, but you guys can't tell Yuki or Kyou or anybody else. I want to surprise them."

"You mean you want to scare the shit out of them by befriending Tohru before they know you're there. We all know that Akito uses you to send messages to us, and those lovely little updates from Akito are never good news."

"Well, yeah. Buddha knows I hate giving bad news, but if I can unnecessarily scare someone, I'm all for it. I may not be cruel or anywhere near as mean as Akito is, but that's not to say I'm not as twisted as you, Shigure. After all, you helped warp me, now didn't you, Shii-chan?" XD

"Of course, darling. Who else but your favorite cousins Yame-kun and Shii-chan could have possibly made you as fun as you are?"

"I love you, too, Shigure."

**_POOF_** Ayame finally turned back and stood up in a place entirely different from where Mika had thrown him. He stood facing the wall behind the couch, stretching. He yawned happily as if he had just woken up from a nap rather than got thrown across the room and into a wall.

"Morning sunshine," Mika chimed with mock-enthusiasm as she threw his cloak he had been wearing at him. "Please put some pants on."

"Oh, alright," Ayame said as he slumped into the office of his store from the dressing and hemming room. He had let Mine have the day off as an act of extreme generosity, or so he says. Truth be known, it was because he didn't feel like even opening the shop today. He returned moments later in tight black leather pants; **only** tight black leather pants.

"You know, I'm glad to find you aren't wearing your maid outfit which is what I half expected," Shigure laughed. He turned and hit Mika in the arm with his book. "And you should learn not to drool over your cousins."

"Okay, first of all, I wasn't drooling. I was slightly disturbed that he has no shirt. Second, you guys aren't exactly close cousins-" Mika began, moving again after staying completely still for so long.

"You're only saying that so you can guilt-freely admit you like-" Ayame started before getting cut off by Mika whose glare looked like it could start fires from across the room.

"Ayame, I'm warning you. If you utter another word, so help me, I will do everything in my power to dissuade Yuki from ever paying attention to you again and force you into the obscurity of an ordinary, everyday office job. I'm sure Mine would absolutely love wearing a pantsuit everyday, eh?"

"There'll be no need for that now, dear. I-I was only, only joking," Ayame stuttered nervously.

"Oooo. Mika-chan has a crush, eh?" Shigure asked laughing. "Which of our dear cousins is it?"

"And to think," Mika sighed. "I was about to pay you boys a compliment. Oh well though."

"Oh, go on then."

"Anyway, I should probably get going. My friend will be at the outside of Sohma Estate in a few hours. I've got to get Kimi to help me move my boxes to the entrance so Akito doesn't spaz about an outsider being on Sohma property. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Shigure, remember, I never saw you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll help you play your trick."

"Hey, don't you want to buy something?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Yame-kun. I can't today, but I promise I'll bring my friend one day, okay? Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Bye!" Before anyone else could distract her, Mika walked out the door, waving as she left.

* * *

Mika pulled the last item out of her final box of unpacking and placed the small porcelain lamb on the writing desk that had been brought from Sohma property for her. She looked at the zodiac alarm clock (AN: a small, round, ordinary alarm clock with pictures of the twelve animals of the zodiac one the numbers) on her side table and realized it was almost midnight. She sighed, thankful that tomorrow was Sunday and that she would have time to wash her new uniforms before she started at her new school on Monday. 

"You okay, Mika?" called a tall young woman with short, spiky pink hair from where she stood in the doorway. "You're getting settled in here, alright, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks Cho. I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I've just finished unpacking and I'm kinda tired."

"Okay. Night honey." Cho walked out, shutting the door behind her. Before going to sleep, however, Mika sat down at her desk and began writing about her experiences the past few days. It was the fist time she had been alone with her thoughts since she'd found out about her mom, so she wrote what she thought. And when she fell asleep that night, she dreamed of jyuunishi lambs and Japanese women who could speak any language spoken in Western Europe.

**_Authoress' Note (written by Cavca) : Okay, so what'd you think? This is my first Furuba fic and I hope I did it well. If you continue reading the story, the Original Characters such as Mika, Kimi, Cho, and Gina will be introduced and explained more in later chapters. You'll find out why Mika and Kimi know the secret because Buddha knows that Akito is anal about that sort of thing. But for now, at the end of the chapters, you get a little mini story to better understand the OCs a little better. You'll find as you go along that Kimi and Mika have always been rather bright for their ages, despite how young they may be, but I'm not sure how normal they could be in the Sohma family. So here's how Mika saw Kyou's true form. Hope you like it. Keep reading and don't forget about the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_**

"Daddy!" Mika called skipping into the study her family had always kept filled with books. It was her favorite place in her entire house. Her father was a writer, and he spent most of his time there. "Daddy! I'm home, Daddy!"

"Mika!" Yelled the tall pale man with stunning green eyes and the darkest of black hair. He stood up and, grabbing her beneath the arms, spun her around the room. He collapsed on his overstuffed armchair, letting her fall into a hug on top of him. _POOF!_ Mika sat clutching a large fuzzy black sheep.

"Daddy, you're so cute when you're jyuunishi." She giggled happily. She loved her daddy so much. She was his star.

"Mika, we've been called to visit the head of the household today," he said once he'd changed back and dressed. "Akito wishes to meet you."

"Okay." Mika was very nervous. She had never met Akito before. She was only five. He was only four years older than her, but he ruled over the family with an iron fist. Even though she'd never even seen him, Akito scared her.

* * *

"So, Kane, this is your daughter then?" spoke a harsh voice. The speaker was a young boy with short black hair and cold black eyes. "I'm impressed. She seems so…normal," he sneered. 

"Hello, Akito-dono," Mika said in an honored tone. "I am happy to have the privilege to meet you."

"Ah, I see you've told her **so** much about me, eh, Kane? Well, child, to help you a bit, I've summoned a friend of yours. Come with me to the garden to see him." Akito gingerly offered her his hand. After glancing at her father's nervous, though approving, look, Mika took it and let him help her up. Still holding her hand, Akito pulled her through a door that led to the outdoor garden in the back of the 'inner' estate. It was sunset and autumn so the light hitting the trees was magnificent. Sitting rather stiffly in a chair nearby was Kyou.

"Kyou-kun!" Mika cheered delighted.

"Yes," Akito laughed lightly. "I thought we could have a nice chat. You know, learn new things about each other." Akito smiled rather warmly. "Now, Kyou-kun. It's impolite to not greet our newest guests."

"Hello, Mika-chan. Hello, Kane-san," Kyou muttered in monotone. This slightly scared Mika. She could tell Kyou was frightened. He never sat that still when he wasn't.

"Tsk, tsk. Stupid cat." Akito walked from his place by Mika to Kyou's side. He wrenched up Kyou's wrist and dug his nails into the flesh surrounding the small ring of beads. Kyou winced in pain and gritted his teeth so as not to snatch his arm free. "Kane, you've become insolent!" Akito's voice managed to roar while his volume actually decreased. "You've let your daughter grow to be good friends with this pitiful beast."

"Leave Kyou-kun alone!" Mika yelled, unable to control herself.

"Mika!" Kane hushed her.

"Oh, Kane-kun, don't tel me you haven't told the brat yet. Don't tell me you don't know about Kyou's true form. Well, then I think it's high time we enlighten you."  
"NO! Don't!" Kyou screamed as he was pulled from the chair and hurled to the ground. Akito grinned, a look of malice in his eyes, as he tore the bracelet from Kyou's wrist. Mika watched, unable to speak, as Kyou transformed into something so unbelievably strange looking, most people would be sick. "How's your **beloved kitty **now**_, eh Mika!_**"

"Don't look at me!" the creature cried in a voice that sounded like metal grating against metal; so low and high at the same time. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He took off into the trees as nighttime set in.

"Very mature, Akito," Kane grumbled.

"Best she know of the sad excuse for life now," Akito grimaced, glaring at Kane. "Oh, look, the baby's going to be sick like everyone else. I guess he doesn't have a real friend."

Mika turned to her father. "Daddy, was that Kyou-kun?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes, dear," he replied sadly. "That was Kyou."  
"Why did he run away from me?" Tears were now falling from her crystal blue eyes.

"He's scared, Mika."

"Of me?"

"Of what you'll think, yes."

"But Kyou-kun shouldn't be left to be scared alone." Without waiting for her father's response, she took off running as fast as she could after Kyou. She followed the broken trail where Kyou must have passed through until she reached a small circular clearing where she found the being howling in torment.

"Kyou-kun?" she asked slowly.

"DON'T LOOK!" he shouted when he saw her. "Why did you have to fallow me! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kyou, please don't leave." Though she was bawling now, she managed to keep her voice from cracking. "Am I that horrible that you have to run away form me? I'm sorry."

"Dammit! Why do you always think you've done something wrong!" Kyou bellowed. "Can you not see what a vile disgusting horror I am? Stay away from me! You think it too! You thin kI'm just some appalling, lurid, loathsome monster, DON'T YOU!"

"Kyou-kun, I could never see you like that. I'm sorry if I ever gave the impression I did." She fell to the ground, her chin to her chest, her sobs coming in full now.

"Fine! If you can't see it, look at me. LOOK AT ME! See it with your own eyes! See me as I am!"

"No…"

"What!"

"I said no! This is not who you are, Kyou. This may be part of the cat spirit or even part of you, but it is not you!"

"This is all I'll ever be! The stupid revolting cat! That's all they'll ever see. My mother's afraid of me; my father hates me; Akito makes it so that everyone else will despise me too! Nobody wants me, and no one will ever love me!"

"That's not true, Kyou. You're my friend. I want you. I love you."

"**HOW!** How can you possibly want a hideous fiend as a friend?"

"Because I see past all of that to the kind, caring, nice boy I befriended. That's the real you, Kyou. Not this, not what Akito or your parents think but what you are everyday. Every day, you have to deal with the curse more than any of the others, and after all that stress and pressure, you still have the most amazing heart. That's who you really are, Kyou! You are my friend! Your outside doesn't matter so long as you'll stay my friend!"

* * *

Mika woke up in her own bed. She feared that all had been a dream before she noticed her clothes were drenched from tears and mud. Kane and Maemi sat on the end of her bed, watching her. She jolted up. 

"Where's Kyou? Is he alright?" she asked looking between her parents.

"Go look," Maemi smiled. "He's in the living room."

Mika jumped from her bed and bolted down the hall. She hoped her speech had made a difference. She hoped to God that he wouldn't hate her for chasing after him. She stopped suddenly in the doorway. Kyou was sleeping peacefully on the couch. The doctor and his son, Hatori, were at his side.

"We've decided to leave him here for the night as Akito would further torment him were he to remain in my office," the doctor said upon her entry.

"Thank you," she said after the two left. They hadn't waited for a response. "Thank you, Kyou. I hope you know that nothing will drive me away from being your friend." She touched his beads and the marks from Akito's fingernails before clasping his hand in hers. "Nothing." She hugged his arm tightly and leaned against the couch, determined to hold his hand and make him know that he was loved until he woke up.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Tohru&The Fan Club

**_Authoress'(Cavca) Note: Hello! And now for my long awaited (by me) second chapter! ''' Sorry. I know that it's been a long time, not that many of you are reading this, but still, if you should, I feel it must be explained. See, I had this entire chapter written out before last October even, but then my house ate my notebook. And I do mean it ate it. My house steals things and hides them from me, and my mom does it too. So I lost it for the longest time looking high and low for it before it decided to spit it back out at me at about six o clock this evening. But in any case, my second chapter was up in less than a year after the first one. That's pretty good, right? sigh I'm sorry. But Hold out hope yet. Starting with the third chapter, Tersa, the lovely goddess of arts that she is, will be writing this fic with me. So look out for next chapter. It'll be out soon. I promise! Enjoy.

* * *

_**

Chapter Two: Meeting Tohru & the Fan Club

"So, how do I look?" Mika asked, standing before her friends in her new school uniform. Cho smiled warmly at her. Most people looking in would think it odd that such an obviously punk style person could be so kind. Cho loved the American Punk music and fashion, but even that and her pink hair could not stomp out the loving heart she had.

"Great, now take it off," scowled a teenage girl with long platinum hair with blue hi-lites.

"Gina! Be polite to your friend!" Cho snapped.

The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Why are you going to that school, anyway? Mine is closer."

"I have to go to Kaibara because I couldn't pass your school's entrance exams. I'm sorry." Mika sighed. She _neglected_ to tell Gina that she had intentionally failed the exam on Akito's orders.

"Whatever, just take it off! It's an eyesore."

"Gina!" Cho reprimanded.

"No, she's right. I need to be at work in about an hour. I should get changed quickly." Mika hurried off to change into her outfit for work. Akito had only let her work under the circumstances that she be a secretary to Sohma-sama, Momiji's father. Of course, since the entire 'inner' family is terrified of Akito, Sohma-sama allowed this. She was to work Sundays through Thursdays, 6pm—11pm. Basically, she organized appointments and meetings, as well as papers, for the daytime secretaries. As soon as she had donned her business uniform, a nice white blouse and a knee length blue skirt, she left for work.

"What was the point of her moving in with us if she's going to a different school?" Gina fumed as soon as she saw Mika turn the corner of the block.

"The point, Gina—"

"Don't talk down to me, **Cho**!"

"Whatever. You asked her to stay with us because she's our **friend**, and her mother just passed away. She would be alone if we didn't taker her in. Would you rather you left her alone!"

Gina sighed and collapsed onto the couch in frustration. "I know. It's just that I haven't seen her daily since middle school. Here it is, two weeks till New Years on our first year of high school and I've only seen her four times since last year. I miss her is all. She was there when Koto and Hoshi left me with you."

"Gina, they are our parents. You should be more respectful than that."

"Cho, you're my sister. You're only twenty-four. You shouldn't have to look after me. Koto—"

"Mom!"

"and Hoshi—"

"Dad!"

"went on a 'vacation' to America four years ago. They still haven't come back. They abandoned me to your care. You shouldn't have to do this; especially letting Mika stay here. It's ridiculous, honestly. They are terrible parents!" She stormed out to her room.

Cho shook her head, unable to speak. Their parents had hurt Gina a lot more than they had her. Cho had been twenty and already out of her parents' house when Koto and Hoshi had decided to go on a week long vacation to the United States that lasted four years. Gina, on the other hand, was only thirteen. They had decided to live there, but Gina refused to move from the place she grew up in. So her parents left her to live with Cho. It was really hard on her, and she felt abandoned. She even refused to talk to her parents on the occasions when they did cal which was the second Sunday of every fourth month at three pm like clockwork. Cho understood how Gina felt, but there was nothing she could do. She feared if their parents finally did return that Gina would never speak to them again.

_Not that I can really blame her_, Cho thought to herself. She really didn't mind too much letting Mika stay. After all, she had met Mika before Gina had. Cho had been involved with a tutoring program where she spent time with a few kids twice a week. Mika had offered to pay Cho to hang out with her even though she didn't need help with schoolwork. She had been in the fourth grade while Cho had been in her second year of high school. At first, she thought it had been a joke of some kind until she saw Mika and realized how fun loving she was. Since then, Cho had been very protective of Mika, and shortly later, Gina met Mika in school and became her fast friend.

Cho sighed, already knowing that Gina would fight to the death about speaking to her parents again and about Mika going to a different school. If only there were some thing she could do.

* * *

Mika stepped from her current 'office' carrying a large stack of manila folders. As she rounded the corner into the main waiting room by the elevators, she thanked Buddha she had tied them together. 

"BOO!" came a screech from a small yellow blur as it knocked the papers and portfolios from her arms. A small, high pitched, slightly girlish laugh escaped from the boy's mouth as he looked sympathetically at Mika. "Sorry, Mika-chan." Mika sighed.

"Momiji-kun, you really should learn to watch what you're doing," Mika muttered sternly, still smiling. She kneeled down to retrieve them, Momiji with her. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm here to greet Tohru-chan." Mika jolted up.

"She's here! Tohru Honda-san is here!"

"Yeah. She works here."

"WHAT! No way! But, Akito—"

"What? Akito?"

"Nothing. Does Akito-sama know of this? Does he know she works here?"

"I don't think so."

"Uh. I gotta go. I-I-I uh. I've just gotta go. I'll see you later, Momiji-kun." She scooped up her folders and took off down the hallway.

"Oh, hi, Tohru!" Momiji called upon seeing her a little ways away.

* * *

"Well, another day's over with," Mika mumbled to herself as she walked out of the building at 11:30. "Tomorrow I start my new school. I can only guess how Kyou and Yuki will react. Oh and Honda-san." She inwardly smacked her head against a wall. Why did she have to do everything Akito said? She wasn't part of the zodiac, as much as she wanted for— 

"Mika, you're becoming more and more oblivious," came a soft giggle from next to her. Shoved from her thoughts, Mika jumped to her side before she realized who was beside her.

"Gina-san! Ah, I'm sorry. I was lost in my mind." Mika muttered pathetically in response.

"HEY! Since when do you call me Gina- SAN!"

"Chan-chan, sorry!"

"Relax, sweetie," Gina said hugging her. "I was only joking. Now, you must really be tired."

"Eh, yeah." _And jumpy._ "Just nervous, I guess. I'll have to go to a new school tomorrow and see cousins I haven't seen, or at least associated with, in over a year. I'm nervous about making a fool of myself or something."

"Don't worry, Mika. You're wonderful. They'll be nice, or you'll forger about them. They don't deserve you as a friend if they're mean. Don't worry about it."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Who?"

"There's this girl they're friends with named Tohru Honda-san. I'm afraid that if she doesn't like me, they won't even talk to me."

"Well then they're terribly family. You're better off without them. Don't be such a worrywart, Mika-chan." She glomped Mika happily hoping to ease her nerves.

"Thank you, Gina-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Yeah. I'm sorry for earlier_, Gina thought knowing Mika wouldn't know what was going on. "I love you, Mika-chan." _I never should have thought ill of you._

"I love you, too, Gina-chan."

* * *

Haaa. Hoooo. Mika took two deep breaths before opening the door to her room. Today was the day she would meet Honda-san. She was actually rather frightened. She bid farewell to Cho and Gina and headed off to school. She walked slowly and still managed to get to school well before the school bell rang. Mika made her way to the guidance office and found she was in the same homeroom as her cousins. 

"Do you need someone to show you around?" asked the lady behind the desk, adjusting her glasses. "I know the school is rather big. But I hope that putting you with your cousins will help, eh?"

"Oh, no thank you," Mika whispered kindly. "I'll find my way around on my own, thanks."

"Alright. Well, welcome to Kaibara High. Good luck."

The morning bell rang, and people made their way to class. Many people, however, still stood in the hallways waiting for the final bell. Confused and lost, Mika decided to ask for directions to her homeroom. She walked over to a group of three second year girls.

"Excuse me, but can you help me find my class?" Mika asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, whatever," one said.

"Wait a minute. You're in Yuki-kun's homeroom!" said another.

"Oh, you know Yuki? I'm so glad—" Mika began. Suddenly, however, the young woman with long red-purple hair stepped up and slapped Mika across the face.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Matoko, what are you—?" the first screamed.

"How dare you lowly kohai refer to Prince Yuki in such a manner as no honorific," Matoko glared as she spoke in a maniacal tongue. She gripped Mika by the collar of her uniform and yanked her face to face. This didn't quite work because Mika was taller than her, but Matoko held her ground and held a face that would have scared most yankies. "If you ever refer to him as such again or come within ten feet of him, so help me, I will enforce the wrath of the Prince Yuki Fan Club." With all her strength, Matoko shoved Mika to the ground.

"Matoko-sempai…" one of the girls almost protested before she watched her superior tear Mika's books from her hands and throw them across the hall.

"Don't go near my Yuki-kun!" Matoko yelled before stomping off, her friends tagging along behind her.

Mika sighed as she picked herself up. Why did people always think she was weak because she was thin and scrawny? It's not like she couldn't have fought back. She'd been training with Shishou for over ten years. She wasn't bad either. As she stood up, she cursed her mother's way of thinking. _Why did she have to make me want to see people happy, no matter what they did to hurt me?_ she thought. _Why do I always have to look like a wimp because of my stupid nonviolent approach? I don't want to hurt anyone, but I—_ she stopped her thoughts before she could go into self-pity. She was a pacifist by nature and environment. She only trained with Shishou. When she was little, she even refused to fight her family. Kyou, Yuki, Haru, and Kagura would spar with her, but she only defended; only blocked. It was just that, in the Sohma family, emphasis was put on being strong. Her refusal to fight her loved ones or those who couldn't defend themselves against her showed a fragility that Akito preyed on many times in attempt to force her into submission.

She groaned as she began crawling to where her books and notebooks had landed. Suddenly, however, she heard a shriek and saw someone pound into the ground next to her.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay!" cried a girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes as she scrambled to pick up Mika's things. "They don't usually attack people."

"Yeah," said a tall blonde girl standing next to the collapsed girl. Her pale hair hung over one eye making her seem a bit creepy, or at least menacing. "You must have really pissed them off."

"I sense odd waves from this girl as well," whispered another girl in all black with long black hair and dark eyes who seemed to float along.

"Here you go," the first chimed happily, handing Mika her books in a nice stack. "You must be new here. I'm Tohru Honda, and these are my friends, Saki Hanajima, we call her Hana-chan, and Arisa Uotani, we call her Uo-chan."

"I-uh," Mika hesitated. She wasn't expecting to meet Tohru so quickly. Even though around Shigure she could be at least slightly confident, she was no good in public. "I'm Mika Sohma. Nice to meet you Honda-san, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san."

"Sohma?" Hana asked, staring at Mika as she stood. "That explains the weird waves."

"Waves?" Mika asked nervously. She knew what they were doing. They were linking her with her cousins.

"Hana senses waves," Uo explained.

"Oh, are you related to Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked excitedly. Her eyes gleamed with the unasked question; 'are you one of the zodiac?'

"Well, uh. Yes and no," Mika muttered.

"How—?" Uo started but was cut off by the final bell for class. "Sohma, what homeroom?"

"Um, Yuki-san's, I guess."

"Then follow us. And hurry. We're late." Without knowing where she was going, Mika found herself being dragged along by Uo and Tohru who had each grabbed one of her arms.

"You Orange, Prince!" Uo yelled upon entering the classroom. "We found one of your relatives!"

"I told you not to call me Orance!" Kyou yelled in his typical angered fashion.

"Mika?" Yuki asked, both intrigued and slightly frightened. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother passed away a couple of days ago, so I had to move in with a friend who lives near here," Mika mumbled softly.

"Maemi-san is—?" Kyou asked shocked, for once being relatively quiet.

"I'm sorry, Mika," Yuki said. He leaned in toward her and whispered in her ear, "So Akito didn't send you?"

"Yes and no," she answered aloud, her tone hinting that this was a matter to discuss away from eavesdropping ears.

"Well, Mika-chan, we're happy you are here with us, even if it is under unhappy tidings," Tohru cheered. She hugged Mika. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Yeah, Kyoko recently died, too," Uo said in consolation.

"Yeah. My mom died in a car wreck about a year ago." Tohru's normally shining eyes took a dull, lackluster vibe for a moment before retaining their natural glow. "But if you don't forget her, she's never really gone."

"Eh, thank you, Honda-san," Mika quieted as she spoke. She wasn't the best with new people and meeting Tohru made her nervous.

"Oh, please. Call me Tohru-chan."

"Uh, I don't think—" she began.

"Okay! Calm down, calm down. We have a new student today," called the homeroom teacher once everyone had quieted. She dragged Mika up to the front of the class. "This is Mika Sohma. What do you know, another Sohma. Well, introduce yourself."

"I'm Mika Sohma. Yuki-san and Kyou-san are my cousins. I'm fifteen years old and a snake." Mika muttered under her breath before sulking off to the back of the classroom and taking refuge in the back chair by the window.

"Okay then, Obviously not a big talker. Well, treat her nicely, please. I don't want to send any of you to the office today."

* * *

The final bell rang and most of the class filed out. Mika had spent the entire day observing Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru. Tohru, Uo, and Hana had asked her to eat lunch with them, but she had decided to skip lunch all together. She was feeling ill with all that had happened the last few days. After the class had trudged out, Mika walked shyly up tho the homeroom teacher who had come back to work on papers. 

"Um, Mayuko-sensei?" Mika asked feebly.

"Mika-san, you mustn't refer to me by my first name. Not in school. Even though you are a frequent buyer of books at my father's shop, you cannot speak to me so informally in class," replied Mayuko.

"I'm sorry, sensei, it's just Shigure-san bid I tell you he says hello."

Mayuko's eyes narrowed for a moment, then released. "Thank him for me."

"Yes, sensei."

She quickly left the room, afraid of incurring Mayuko's wrath. Shortly after rushing from the room, Mika was nearly pulled over backwards by someone grabbing her backpack.

"Ack!" Mika scrambled and fell into the wall.

"Hey. I was waiting for you," the voice of her attacker said. It was Kyou.

"Why? What do you want?" She was scared. Kyou normally ended up making her cry, and she was notoriously close to tears as it was.

"You don't have to be scared. I just want to walk you home."

"Why?"

"Can't I do something nice without the third degree!"

"Sorry." Mika winced and tried to get away, but Kyou grabbed her backpack again and yanked her backwards toward him.

"I'm sorry. Just, come on."

They walked in silence out of school until they reached a few blocks from it.

"Mika, did Akito send you to Kaibara?" Kyou asked suddenly.

"Lovely conversation starter," Mika laughed.

"Mika-chan, please."

"Yes, but not for the reasons you might think. I needed a place to stay, and he—"

"He wanted you to spy on us. Or more importantly, her, right?"

Mika was silent for a moment.

"You know I wouldn't do it though, right?"

"Well,—"

"Kyou! Does everyone see me like that? Am I just Akito's bitch to everyone!" Her eyes welled up, and she looked down trying to hide it. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry." Suddenly, Mika took off running as fast as she could. Kyou watched her turn the corner before he thought to run after her.

"Mika, wait!" He chased her for three blocks, nearly missing her each time she turned a corner. When he finally caught up with her, she was in a park with lots of large, ancient trees. Mika sat on a small wooden swing, her long black hair covering her face. _She's crying_, Kyou thought. He had known her long enough to know that when she let her hair fall in her face, she was upset. "Mika…." he said sitting in the swing next to her.

"I'm sorry, Kyou. I didn't know I came across as such a pawn. You have to know that I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt anyone. Especially any of you," she whispered. "After what Akito did to Haa-san—well, I do everything I can to avoid what he says. I'm so sorry."

"Mika, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, you were always there—"

"I was forced to! My mom was out of town so often Akito held me there against my will! Do you honestly think I could do that to you? You're my friend. I would never hurt you. I couldn't."

"Mika, calm down. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just the last few days have not been the best."

"I'd imagine not."

"It's brought up old feelings that I didn't want to relive. Like my father. This time, though, I didn't have anyone to hug me and tell me everything would be alright. I was left alone in the empty house. I wasn't able to see any good things in the world. It reminded me too much of when my dad died."

Flashback

**It was April. Spring had bloomed. It was a beautiful day in the sense that nature was making it fun to be a kid. The skies had opened up and drenched all below. It had been raining for a week straight, and everyday that week, Mika and Kane had been playing out in it. Today was different, though. They sat out on the porch, side by side, and watched the rain fall to the ground in puddles.**

"**It's so pretty," Mika sighed in awe as she leaned her head against her father's arm. "Daddy, why can't we play in it?"**

"**Because, moonchild," the man answered, his sparkling green eyes staring into space. His hair covered one of his eyes from Mika's angle. She giggled playfully. Moonchild was her nickname. Her father had named her that because of how her hair fell around her pale face. When she had it pulled back, she was the full moon. When she had her hair down, her hair would sometimes fall in her face, and she'd be half moon. And when she was upset, she let all her hair hang in her face as if trying to hide her tears from prying eyes. Then she was the new moon. Moon child had been her father's pet name for her. She wouldn't let anyone else call her that.**

"**But, daddy, that's not an answer."**

"**I have to see the doctor today, and he would be very upset if he knew that I was playing in the rain."**

**Mika sighed, disappointed. "Alright."**

"**Come on," he said getting up. "Time for your lesson." He grabbed the large umbrella and, taking her hand, led her to the dojo.**

"**Hi, Shishou-san!" Mika called as they neared and saw him standing on the steps.**

**Shishou looked up from talking to a black haired teenage boy. "Oh, hello, Mika. I was just dismissing Shigure-kun."**

"**Hi, Gure-kun!" Mika shouted from where she was. She waved frantically at the boy who merely laughed.**

"**Good afternoon, Mika-chan," Shigure smiled. "Well aren't you growing into a pretty young girl?"**

"**Back off, Shigure," Kane warned. "She's only going to be six in a month."**

"**So young and already so gorgeous," Shigure joked. Now it was to piss Kane off.**

"**Shigure," Shishou hushed him.**

"**Well, I have to go to my appointment. You will watch her, won't you, Shishou?" Kane asked half heartedly glaring at Shigure.**

"**Of course, Kane-san."**

"**Thank you."

* * *

**

"**Kyaa!" Mika screamed, practicing her punch at shishou.**

"**Harder. And don't yell," Shishou said pointedly. He knew she was holding back because she was afraid she would hurt him. "Go all out. Don't worry about me. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."**

**Mika continued her punches until she heard a soft, low voice from the entrance saying her name.**

"**Mika Sohma," the tall pale boy called out. His black hair was short and she was able to see his dark eyes. "Please come with me."**

"**Hatori, we are currently in the middle of a lesson. Can this wait?" Shishou asked.**

"**With respect, Shishou-sensei, but no. This is of great importance." His eyes showed a sadness that could not be argued with.**

"**Alright, Mika. Go with Hatori-kun."**

"**Yes, Shishou." She walked to the door and quickly tied her shoues. Hatori opened his umbrella and pulled her along as fast as she could walk to the main house. "Ha'ri, what's wrong?"**

**Hatori didn't answer. Finally they reached his father's office. The doctor met her at the door.**

"**Mika, I'm so sorry," he said in almost a whisper.**

"**Sensei, what happened?" Mika asked, confused and frightened.**

**Without answering her, he handed her a folded white envelope with her name written on it in her father's tight scrawl. She opened it and read along the thin lines of text.**

_My dearest Mika,_

_I'm sorry I had to die before I got to see what a wonderful young woman you will become. Please know that I will always be with you, and no matter where life takes you, your father will forever love you and always be proud of you. Know that my last thoughts were of you and your mother. I love you, my Moonchild._

_Kane Sohma_

"**Wait. Where's daddy?" Mika asked, her voice rising in pitch as her sobs heightened. Hatori and his father looked at each other nervously. After a while of awkward silence, Mika screamed at the top of her longs. "I want my daddy!" In surprise, the doctor jumped aside just enough for her to squeeze through. Her eyes instantly widened as she saw her father laying flat on a cot by the window. "Daddy?" She ran to the cot and kneeled next to him. She bawled into the fabric.**

"**Mika—" Hatori started but was cut off by his father.**

"**Daddy, no. No. You can't be—. Just no." Crying her eyes out, she hugged him tightly. Nothing happened. "Please change, daddy. Be the fluffy lamb. Change! Wake up, daddy. Wake up! Don't leave me. Please change." She cried as hard as she ever had. "Daddy…daddy I love you too. Please don't leave. I promise I'll be good. Just please change into the lamb."**

"**mika-chan, the spirit of the lamb has moved on. They won't change once they're, well…" the doctor explained. Without warning, Mika jumped up and ran blindly out of the office and main house. She tripped on the steps and collapsed into the mud, rain pouring down on her.**

"**How could you do this? How could you leave me?" she screamed pounding her fists into the slime. "Why do you want to leave me? What did I do to make you upset? I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Just please come back." She let her head rest against her arm so her tears were washing the mud from her arms. Suddenly she was lifted into strong arms on the lap of a man not afraid to sit in the mud.**

"**Shh, Mika. It's okay," she heard Shishou's voice cracked with tears. He clutched her to him. "Everything is as it should be. It will be okay."**

"**But dad. He—he's—"**

"**I know. I know. It'll be alright."**

"**Mika," called a soft female voice. Mika looked up to see her mother's long wavy blonde hair rushing behind her as she ran to her daughter.**

"**Mommy!" Mika dropped away from Shishou and ran to her mother, who already had tears in her eyes.**

**Maemi-chan, I'm sorry," Shishou cooed almost silently.**

"**My mika," Maemi whispered. "It's alright. I'm here now. I love you." She clung to her daughter protectively. _You left her, Kane. You left your daughter without her father_, she thought closing her eyes and giving in to the flow of tears.**

**_Goodbye, daddy. I love you_, Mika thought to herself.**

**_Goodbye, my Moonchild._ She swore she heard in response. IN any case, she clutched to her mother, crying, covered in mud, and soaked in the rain.

* * *

**

Kyou walked her to Shigure's house and sat with her as Shigure and Aaya, whom Shii-chan had called, comforted her in jyuunishi form. It was the first time she had cried in the week since it happened, and she was unable to stop. Eventually she was able to fall asleep, but it was in Shigure's office, her head resting in Ayame's lap.

"Shigure, is she going to be okay?" Ayame asked rather seriously.

"I hope so, Aaya. I hope so."

**_Authoress' Note: Well, another chapter done and gone. Now comes time for the next installment of OC trips to the past. Today we shall see how Mika met Ayame. I was debating whether or not to explain why she calls Kyou Kyou-carrot, but since last chapter was about Kyou, that will have to wait. With the next chapter comes the New Years Celebration with our dear OCs and their beloved family, but for now please enjoy this short bit about Aaya-ni and Mika.

* * *

_**

"Hi, Ayame-kun!" screeched a little girl with the blackest of black hair and the clearest of blue eyes who came running up to Ayame Sohma as he exited school at the end of the day.

_Great_, Ayame sighed. _Just like everyday, she's back. You'd think she'd forget just once, wouldn't you?_ He walked quicker in hopes of escaping her. It didn't work. It never did.

"Why are you trying to run form me, Aaya-kun?" she asked tugging at his jacket sleeve.

"Mika, why do you follow me? Why can't you play with kids your own age? Haven't you figured out yet that I don't like you?" Ayame snapped. Mika Sohma had been following him home after school for almost a year. She was five and a half years old. He was nearly seventeen. He couldn't figure out why she followed him. Occasionally, she'd show up around Shigure and Hatori, but she always ended up following him home. "But—but, Aaya-kun, you have to like me," Mika protested, following him across the street.

"And why, exactly, is that?"

"Because I'm year of the snake, and you're the snake."

Ayame froze up. No one outside the inner family knew of the curse. This little girl couldn't possibly be an 'inner', could she? Sure, they shared the last name, but Sohma was a very popular last name, wasn't it? He spun to face her.

"Who told you that? They're lying. I'm not a snake!"

"But you're Ayame Sohma. You're the snake."

"I am NOT!"

"But that's what mommy said."

"Who's you're 'mommy,' exactly?"

"Maemi Sohma."

"No way! You're Kane's kid? You're the lamb's baby?"

"Yeah. So are you the snake?"

Ayame sighed and walked away mumbling, "Yeah, I'm the snake."


End file.
